All The Stories That We Could Have Told
by LuckyFruit
Summary: Glee characters enter Braircliff Mental Institution in the year 1964. How will Santana Lopez get out of Briarcliff? Will she take her new friend Quinn Fabray with her and will she fall in love with Sister Brittany?
1. Chapter 1

**Note:** This is a story based on American Horror Story with the characters of Glee.  
The ships will mostly be Brittana and Faberry, and to spice it up there's a Quinntana friendship.  
The chapters will be quite short, it will be easier to update and in my opinion it might get too  
long if they would be longer.

Chapter 1 - Welcome

"Welcome to Briarcliff," says Sister Sue. She sounds too happy. After all, she runs a mental institution and has to deal with rather crazy people every day. Something about her makes you feel worried, as if she won't make things easy for you while you're staying in Briarcliff. You can't believe that she's a nun. Sister Sue might seem graceful and elegant, but there's probably more. She might be hiding some dark secrets or a troubled past. Why else would she be here. There must be a reason.

"So, Santana Lopez, we will do everything we can to cure you," says Dr. Chang. He sure looks fancy in that expensive suit. He shakes your hand. You try to hide your frustration, people are too stubborn to accept that homosexuality isn't a disease. You're undercover, so you act cool and you even manage to smile. This article better be worth it.

You hand in your personal possessions, including your precious picture of your girlfriend. Sister Brittany looks at you and makes an impatient noise. You continue to gather your stuff and you give everything to Sister Brittany. In return she gives you your typical blue clothes that will make you, and all the other patients, look extra insane. Sister Brittany looks innocent. Cute even. Not now, Santana. Please hide your gay, you're in a mental institution. You keep repeating it in your head as if it will make Sister Brittany less attractive. Oh please, you have a girlfriend back at home. Keep yourself together.

Briarcliff is quite similar to a prison. It's cold and dark, creepy and rigorous. The nuns who run this place are strict and tight. Sister Brittany brings you to your cell, and you can't keep your eyes off of her. Eventually you have to because you need to take a look at your cell. This certainly isn't a luxurious resort. You have a bed, a toilet and a sink. That's all there is. Suddenly investigating a mental institution to write an amazing article doesn't seem like such a good idea anymore. There is no turning back now.

"Will you be alright here?" Sister Brittany asks, as she sees the look on your face. Her voice is so sweet.

"Oh sure," you lie. You smile at her. She instantly smiles back. Did you just feel butterflies. You remind yourself that you have a girlfriend and you wipe that smile off your face. Time to meet the other patients and get some stories.

You walk into the recreation room. A lot of people are gathered here to pass their time at Briarcliff. There are a few tables with chairs, but they aren't occupied. Most of the patients are anxiously looking around. Some of them are standing near the walls, trying to find someone they can relate to. You try to find someone who doesn't look crazy, but you're at a mental institution so good luck with that. A blonde girl catches your attention. Apparently she has noticed you too, she gets up and approaches you.

"Quinn Fabray," she says with a the voice of an angel.

"I'm Santana. Lopez." you reply.

"You don't look crazy." Quinn grins.

"Uh, thanks. You don't look crazy either," you smile a little.

"Well, apparently I am. Why are you here?" Quinn asks. She's not shy. She has a natural kind of charm. You wouldn't mind spending a whole week in the same room with this woman. Room or mental institution.

"They see homosexuality as a disease," you whisper. You don't want the other patients to hear. But Quinn Fabray looks trustworthy.

"Is that it? You're in a mental institution because you're gay? Oh honey, everyone is a little gay. Have you seen Sister Rachel? Let's just say that I wouldn't hesitate for a second," Quinn winks.

Her reaction surprises you. You smile. "Why are you here?" you ask.

"I might have some mental problems. That's what they say. My parents put me here after I got into a car crash after texting while driving. It was stupid. But then again, I've done plenty of stupid things. I had a baby, I turned punk. Pink hair looked good on me. Anyway, I had a promising future but a troubled past. I wanted to change but they wouldn't let me. Now I'm just waiting for the day that these weirdos here release me." Quinn shrugs.

Your sympathy for this lady keeps growing. She would be a good friend. As far as it's normal to have friends at a mental institution. You don't know what to say. Quinn seems okay with that, she points at a blonde guy in a corner.

"Sam Evans. He's here because they identified him as a killer. Rumor has it that he killed several women. He's innocent. He wouldn't hurt a fly. But a lot of people are stuck here because of stupid reasons or foolish misunderstandings.", Quinn explains.

"How do you know that he's innocent?", you can't help but asking.

"I believe him," she stops and looks at the short guy across the room. He has black, curly hair. "That's Blaine Anderson. A funny story, he's addicted to hair gel." Quinn laughs.

You burst out in laughter. But when you see Blaine banging his head against a wall, you're starting to believe this story.

A black girl walks into the room. She carefully looks around and decides to sit next to the Asian girl.

"Mercedes Jones and Tina Cohen-Chang," Quinn says.

"What did they do?" you ask, because they look perfectly normal.

"Tina has a stutter. Many of us believe that she has witnessed something horrific. We don't know anything about it. Mercedes on the other hand, is a kleptomaniac. She even managed to steal Sister Brittany's clothes once." Quinn smiles, she remembered it as if it happened yesterday.

"Sister Brittany," you whisper. Her name makes you smile.

Quinn laughs, "Sister Brittany is innocent. I don't understand why she's here. I feel sorry for her. She constantly gets harassed by the patients. Like Noah Puckerman."

You look at Noah. He looks intimidating. That grin on his face tells a lot about him. He is confident and sturdy. He seems to enjoy the fact that everyone is afraid of him.

"Everyone calls him Puck. I'd advice you to avoid him, he has a violent past." Quinn adds.

Suddenly a woman starts cleaning the floor in front of your feet. "Don't make such a mess!" she squeals. She has big brown eyes and red hair.

"That's Emma Pillsbury. She has OCD. She's obsessed with cleaning and she's afraid of germs." Quinn whispers.

Nobody tried to stop Emma as she kept cleaning the floor. Only the priest cared. He made her get up, unfortunately she started screaming.

"That's Monsignor Will Schuester. He's alright. Quite creepy but he's nothing compared to Dr. Hudson. Speaking of the devil..." Quinn continued to whisper.

A tall and awkward man joined Monsignor Schuester. Together they helped Emma leave the room.

"Dr. Finn Hudson is a complete creep. He can't leave the patients alone either. Sometimes we never see them back. He's also interested in Sister Rachel." Quinn hissed.

You stare at Quinn. Is it just you or is everyone gay at this mental institution.

Quinn notices your confusion. "Oh I'm not gay, if that's what you think. I don't like labels. I fall in love with a person, not a gender. What about you, Santana?" Quinn smiles.

"I'm definitely gay. I have a girlfriend, she's at home." you reply.

"Well I didn't expect you to bring her over either," Quinn grins ," but you certainly have an interest for Sister Brittany."

Busted. You try not to blush.

"It's okay, Santana. I think I've introduced most of the patients. There are others like Artie, Kurt and Sugar but I'm sure you'll meet them soon." Quinn says.

"Can't you tell me about them now?" you ask impatiently.

"Somebody's in a hurry." Quinn replies.

"I just want to hear their stories," you shrug.

"Let's just make sure that we survive this place. We can think about all the stories that we could have told later." Quinn says.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - Santana Banana

"Santana banana, get over here." Sister Sylvester commands.

You quickly look at Quinn, but she shrugs.

"Sister Brittany will bring you to the hall. Someone special is waiting for you there."

"My girlfriend?" , you ask. But honestly, who cares. Sister Brittany will bring you to the hall. That's special enough already.

Sister Brittany smiles. The smile quickly changes to a worried face.

"Not exactly, dear." , she whispers.

Sister Sylvester grins, then she suddenly leaves in a hurry.

"Should I be worried?", you ask Sister Brittany.

"There's just someone here to help you with your..."

You won't let her finish. "It's not a disease," you hiss.

"Santana, believe me, I know that better than you think. She grabs your hand.

A warm feeling takes over your body, as if love is running through your veins. You can't feel this, you're not supposed to feel this. Wait. What did Sister Brittany just say. What did she mean. She guides you to the hall. The thoughts about Brittany get pushed away when you see a rather handsome man waiting for you. You recognize this man.

"Dr. Chang, " he says, as he shakes your hand.

"Santana Lopez," you reply. He has a tight grip but you manage to get your hand back in one piece. You look at Sister Brittany, your eyes beg her to stay. She leaves anyway, but she tries to look at you as long as possible. What you feel right now can't be explained. And it's not fair towards your girlfriend.

Dr. Chang acts friendly, but a first impression can be deceiving. You can't rely on anyone in a mental institution. Except for Quinn maybe.

"How are you feeling?", Dr. Chang asks.

"Not as crazy as yesterday, sir.", you answer.

He laughs. He almost looks charming. "Please, call me Mike."

"Well, Mike, what do you need me for?", you ask.

"I'm just interested in your... little issue.", he explained.

"I'm interested in that way too expensive, rather ugly tie that would look good on any character from Looney Tunes. How does a simple, irrelevant doctor from a mental institution pay for that?" , you snap.

He doesn't look shocked. His eyes light up and he forces a smile. "Well, I do not tolerate these kind of snazzy comments, Santana."

You're surprised. Is that all he has to say?

"In fact," he continues, "I'll have to discuss this little accident with Sister Sylvester."

Oh fuck. You don't know what to say. But you certainly won't apologize.

He leaves, without saying another word.

"Already in trouble?", Sister Brittany asks.

You turn around. Oh how you'd love to undress her right here right now.

"I don't know. I might have said something stupid.", you respond.

"Oh I've heard what you said. I have to agree with you.", she laughs.

She makes you smile. She doesn't even have to try. And she has been watching you talk the entire time.

"Are you like, stalking me?", you ask, with a flirtatious smile.

Sister Brittany blushes. "No, I've just.. I'm always around here at this hour. I couldn't help overhearing your conversation.", she lied.

Oh wow, those eyes. You stare at her eyes, her lips. Sister Brittany quickly leaves, as if she feels uncomfortable. Or maybe there's more than that. You have to stop thinking about this. She's a nun, Jesus probably wouldn't allow this anyway. 'Equality for all' might be your slogan, but that's not what the world thinks. Your girlfriend is waiting for you at home. That's another thing that Jesus wouldn't like, cheating.

"What are you thinking about?", a strange voice asks.

You're startled. "You're Sam Evans, aren't you?", you pop the question.

"I'm well known around the ladies.", he grins.

"You're also well known for killing them.", you hiss.

"I'm innocent.", Sam claims.

"And I'm the pope.", you declare.

"Pope? Oh no. The words that comes to my mind when I see your face is 'dope'. I bet you're one of those prostitutes on drugs whose daddy doesn't love them.", Sam shouts.

"Oh, even worse, I'm a lesbian. You look like one too, to be honest.", you yell at him.

Sam storms out. You need to find Quinn, apparently that's the only person you can get along with.

"You can't wear those shoes!", someone squeals.

People appear out of nowhere here.

"Emma! Can you help me find Quinn?", you ask.

"No, no, please take your shoes off.", Emma insists.

"Why?", you frown.

"You're making the floor dirty!", she complains and she starts scrubbing the floor with a toothbrush.

"How did you get that toothbrush?", you ask.

"Mercedes stole it for me. She does that a lot for us. She's not as bad as everyone thinks. I wouldn't call her a thief, more like an extreme collector.", Emma rambles.

"Mercedes...", you whisper. You have to remember that name.

"Here you are, Santana," Quinn shouts, "I've been looking for you. What did they do to you?"

"There was a doctor here to meet me.", you reply.

"Was it Dr. Hudson, did he hurt you?", Quinn asks. She looks worried.

"No, no, it was Dr. Chang. Wait, why? Is Dr. Hudson dangerous?", you respond.

"I don't know. Rumor has it that some patients never return when they're with him. Be careful okay, you can't trust anyone here. I don't know anything about Dr. Chang though, he's fairly new.", Quinn shrugs.

"I see. Quite a mysterious man.", you mention.

"I guess we'll find out soon enough. Have you heard the news?", Quinn looks excited.

"News? What happened?", you ask. How many more bad things could possibly happen.

"A murder is linked to Briarcliff.", Quinn whispers.

"What do you mean with 'linked'?", you ask. This story might be good for your book.

"Someone who is close to one of the patients has been murdered brutally. But I don't know who it is yet. Not many of us have family so everyone is going insane. This rumor has been spread like Nutella!", Quinn says.

You can't help but worrying.

Sister Sylvester walks into the room. The look on her face is nothing but evil. Everyone stops talking, the silence is overwhelming.

"Santana banana, we've got some bad news for you."


End file.
